Curb Your Appetite
by supernaturalsex
Summary: Sharing his love for food was why she initially fell for Chōza Akamichi. But for a while now she's been yearning to lose some weight. Running into the returning whiskered jinchūriki, she was astounded with his body transformation. But when he offered to help her get fit, she had no idea that the price she would have to pay would be infidelity. Naruto x Mrs. Akamichi. *One-shot*


**This one-shot will feature Chō (the name I've appointed Chōji's mother) cheating on Chōza with Naruto. If you cannot stomach the idea of reading such graphic content, I'd highly advise you turn away now.**

* * *

Depression means that without sound, the mind plummets downward into less and less light, and darkness beyond measure. But she was not depressed – she was feeling defeated. Scanning her surroundings, she analyzed the figure of every woman strolling through the village streets. Her weight had never been a problem for her because she had never cared about her outer appearance. It wasn't until recently that she got up and just decided that it was unacceptable to remain this fat. However, this was easier said than done. No one in her family was of help to her because her husband and son couldn't bare the thought of cutting back the calories.

Entering the more populated areas of the village, she noticed Asuma Sarutobi. He was smoking—no surprise there—but made her grind to a halt was the person he was conversing with. The jōnin was the tallest man in Konoha yet he was an inch or two shorter than this individual. His form was herculean. Kami, he was packing so much muscle that it was obscenely stretching his shirt. All the Yamanaka members have blond hair so his golden locks didn't pique her interest, but his whisker marks did. '_Is…is that Naruto?_'

The three years he's spent with Jiraiya most certainly have done him good. Just observing him from afar told her that his change wasn't entirely physical. He appeared to be more reserved and now held himself like a mature adult. Chōji had grown up as well, but not to this extent. Sauntering over to the duo, she didn't arrive in time to greet Asuma as the man Shunshin'd off to Kami knows where. She was now gawking at the village jinchūriki, still in disbelief that this was the former knucklehead.

"Hi, Chō-san," greeted Naruto. "It's been a long time."

"It has," whispered Chōji's mother breathlessly. "Obviously your time away was well spent."

That earned a chuckle from him. "You got that right. This is especially true for my childhood dream because I don't particularly care for the shinobi life like I used to."

Chō didn't need to ask what piqued his interests now because working out was clearly one of them. The average shinobi was lean and built for speed. Others like her husband were pudgy. Naruto's physique wasn't as muscular as the Raikage's, but it was not at all what a person would expect from a shinobi. Then again, the blond has never been one to bend to societal expectations so it wasn't really all that surprising.

Little did she know, all he cared for in life now was mating with older women. It wasn't by chance that he had been chatting with Asuma Sarutobi. No, there was a clear agenda involved here and it had to do with him planning on banging the man's lover, Kurenai Yūhi.

The Genjutsu mistress was one of the hottest kunoichi in the village. The fact she was now married to Asuma made her even more irresistible to him. Seducing her with a kiss was vapid because she was so sick of her husband's smoking that she hadn't kissed him in ages. He used that to his advantage when he tracked her down after returning to the village two hours ago. By letting Asuma know that he wanted to enlist Kurenai's services as a Genjutsu expert, there was nothing stopping him from biting into her forbidden fruit.

A minute went by without a response from the housewife. Clearing his throat, Naruto snapped her back to reality. "Are you all right?"

"I…I'm fine," answered Chōza's wife, knowing full well that her younger companion wasn't buying it. "I've been dealing with a…it's not important."

"It is," argued the whiskered ninja. "Let's take a seat by the bench and we can talk about it."

Nailing Kurenai could wait.

Vulnerable married women were his Achilles' heel.

She wanted to say "no", but she's been fighting with her weight problem for so long that she had to talk to someone other than her husband about it. This was a matter she had yet to disclose to her friends. She didn't want their pity or for them to tell her that she's perfect just the way she is. And so she lugubriously began spilling her heart out to her younger companion.

Naruto took a moment after his friend's mother stopped speaking to run over her words. He idly rubbed her back as she wiped her watery eyes. "I can help you."

"W-what?" stammered Chō, her head snapping up to meet his confident blue orbs. "Are you serious?"

"I am," reassured the whiskered shinobi. "Right now I have to see baa-chan and tell her I'm back. I should be free in a couple hours, so swing by my apartment later this afternoon. I promise to whip you into shape."

She didn't even get a chance to thank him because he Shunshin'd out of her field of vision. A fire started burning in her eyes. Maybe, just maybe with her son's friend's help, she could finally lose all this excess weight.

**_xXx_**

"Okay, so let's start with something simple," began Naruto calmly. "About how many calories do you consume on a daily basis?" noting her looking like a deer in headlights, he picked up where he left off. "What are the types of food you eat everyday?"

Chō was already regretting coming to his apartment. It was humiliating to be asked about her diet, especially since she had no idea what she ate on the regular. Anything she could find would get consumed.

"Forget it," said Naruto, realizing that this approach was a dead end. "Let's get you on a scale. I want to see how much you weigh and how much you need to lose."

"B-but...but..." her fleeting retort was shot down by the whiskered ninja as he dragged her by the hand over to the bathroom scale that was placed near the corner of the room. She was breathing heavily as he stopped right at the item, her heart performing jumping jacks within her chest. This was extremely embarrassing for her, but she knew she would have to do this in order to get into shape. So, with a deep exhale, she stumbled onto the device, planting her feet firmly on either sides, watching on as that digital counter began ripping through digit by digit.

When the counter finally stopped hiking, she was a lifeless husk, terrified of what the blond's reaction would be to what a fatty she was. To her shock, he didn't appear to be sagged against the wall.

"You have work to do, Chō-san," said Naruto neutrally. "First things first. You can exercise all you want, but because you're not an active kunoichi, you have to rely entirely on cleaning up your diet to lose all that excess fat. Do you have any idea what kind of physique you're aiming to achieve ultimately?"

Chōza's wife thought long and hard about that as she stepped off the bathroom scale. Plenty of her friends have desirable physiques, but she wanted to shoot for the stars. "I want to look like Lady Hokage."

"Well, you are on the right path with those big tits," replied Naruto, amused by the dark blush spreading across his companion's face. "But I do understand what you mean."

Other than make a weird squeaky noise, Chō didn't offer a verbal response because she was nonplussed by his vulgar language. Perhaps she should've seen this coming, seeing as he had been out with a "super pervert" for three years.

Suddenly, a doppelganger of the whisked adult appeared beside the original and vanished into the bedroom without a word.

"My shadow clone will be compiling a meal plan for you based on your current weight," said Naruto. "In order to document your transformation, I have to capture daily photos of you to accurately catalogue your progress. For this, I need you to strip naked and stand by the wall."

Chō threw her hands to her mouth, her eyes going wide as she gasped loudly. "I-I can't do that! I'm married...I can't show you my body."

"This is a crucial step," prodded Naruto. "You will also have to get naked for me to see where you currently stand in terms of body fat. I will use suiton chakra to get those measurements. I also need to see exactly where your trouble areas lie. Then and only then can I devise an appropriate weight loss program for you."

This went against the vows she made to her husband on her wedding day, but what he was saying made sense. A physical examination at the doctor's also demanded that she be in a state of undress. The same was required in a visit to the gynecologist. That said, those were professionals. Her son's friend was a shinobi. Debating it a final time, her yearning to get fit overpowered her matrimonial stance on the matter. And so she reached for the hem of her baggy, sleeveless shirt.

Perhaps it was iniquitous, but it was breathtaking watching on as her garment fell to the ground. '_That's it...show me what you've been hiding, Chō-san. Show me I made the right decision by blowing off a hot piece of ass like Kurenai Yūhi._'

"Don't cover yourself," ordered Naruto, and was pleased as the MILF dropped her arms to her side. "Okay, so I do see some trouble areas," he continued, reaching out and grazing her side. "Love handles aren't as common in women as they are in men. However, this is what's making you look pudgier than you actually are. Now I want you to remove your bra."

When she shrugged the bra from her shoulders, she let her huge breasts stand proudly to attention. Massive, perfectly round, and extra bouncy, these suckers had gotten her a lot of unwanted attention in the past. They did have a bit of fat to them and her nipples were puffy. It was hard to forget that she was baring her flesh to a man who wasn't her husband, but her breasts had a mind of their own as her nipples started to harden.

His gaze dipped to her décolletage, wanting nothing more than to feel her up while her tits were still unblemished by the wickedness he was planning to inflict upon them. And so he let his fingers circle her nipples before spreading his fingers outwards, holding his hands in place, looking up at her, drawing out this inevitable moment. Finally, with her watching, his face twisted up in lust as he finally gave those big, juicy puppies a healthy squeeze.

"Urgghh…whaa...what are…" gritted out Chō, her heart racing and head lolling as her son's friend groped her. His hands were quite active, sliding along the sides of her breasts, cupping the undersides, and sawing his palms through her cleavage.

He couldn't enough, squeezing them over and over again. "I honestly don't think there's a need for fat to be reduced from your tits. They're perfect as is. I do need to sample your nipples just to be sure."

She tried to push the young man off just as soon as she registered his words. Unfortunately, she was very stimulated by the attention he had paid her sensitive mammaries. Now he was chewing on her nipple like a pacifier whilst kneading her left breast with his warm, strong hand, his touch forcing goosebumps to run up and down her body. What was she doing? Why wasn't she ordering him to unhand her?! Thankfully, he unlatched from her heaving chest. Her tits started bouncing up and down as she took a cautionary step back. She wasn't feeling too good about this anymore.

"Now remove your bottoms," ordered Naruto, reveling in how flustered the housewife was. There was nothing more enjoyable than seducing a married woman.

Chōza's wife wanted to say no, but she reminded herself that she was here to lose weight. Nodding reluctantly, she hooked the waistband of her legwear with her thumbs and began peeling them down in a fashion that only females are able to do naturally sexily. She felt the back of her knees tighten as her mountainous, thick booty came jutting out with a spellbound-like bounce. The heavy cheeks were partially protected by the silk lace of her panties, the garment also covering up the hole his friend came out from. Kami, she felt so uncomfortable doing this in front of him.

"As I expected: your thighs hold most of your excess weight," he said, crouching down between her legs, forcing her to jump back from him. "Come here, Chō-san. I need to see you up close."

For what felt like hours, he ran his hands along her inner thighs, which were probably one of the most sensitive areas of her body. Her knees started buckling, her breath coming in short bursts as her vagina started bedewing. She thanked the heavens that she was still wearing panties. Somehow, someway, he forced her into bending double without her knowing. She tried drawing herself back up, but he rushed her to it. Her panties were now rolled around the middle of her thighs, making spreading her butt cheeks to be involuntary. She had no idea that she was flashing him her winking rectum and glistening cunt.

One swipe between her legs was enough to tell her she was on borrowed time because his touch was like being brushed by rose petals. Shivers started running right along her spine to the back of her neck. "Stop...stop...this is not right..."

"I need to inspect you in detail, Chō-san," argued Naruto, briefly applying three swirls around her clit (it was puffier than most of the MILFs he's been with) with this thumb, sending her tumbling against him.

What was an uncomfortable feeling instantly turned to a lightning bolt of guilt as the young man shoved two fingers up her pussy. Her eyes flew wide, her heart exploding with regret. "Urgggghhhhh!"

He barely rubbed the tip of one lightly over her g-spot before she was shuddering. She hadn't expected it, but the intensity of the moment and the pressure of his eyes on her body sent it into overdrive. It was even more vexing for her because she had put off having sex with her husband due to her being down in the dumps. Before she knew it, the blond began ramming his fingers in and out of her, and she began squirting everywhere.

"Oh, no, no, **_NO!_**" yelled Chō, so shocked by the violent orgasm that she thought she was wetting herself. She juddered against the rock hard body of her younger companion like a live fish on a chopping board as her legs clenched painfully and her stomach fluttered; all the while the sound of her cum spattered against the floor. When she'd finished it took her a good minute before she could stand properly.

Even a blind man could see that this was the jinchūriki's fault. Despite this, Chōji's mother wanted to apologize to the blond for squirting all over his floor. It was then she saw him bringing his glistening fingers to his mouth. Tears trickled down her cheeks from him consuming her juices. No one other than her husband should be doing that.

"Shhh...don't cry," whispered Naruto, thoroughly pleased with the taste of the delicious nectar his friend's mother had brewed for him. "Our training will be strictly confidential, Chō-san. Your husband never has to know."

She sniffled, still in a state of heartbreak. "Why...you touched my vagina."

"It was necessary," said Naruto firmly. "I needed to test the elasticity of your pussy to determine the kind of exercises I will have to assign you. For instance, with my findings, I'll be assigning you more squats than I was originally going to do."

Of course, the reasoning was bullshit. She wasn't exactly the sort of woman he usually went for, but she had a lot going for her. First off, she was married. Secondly, she was clearly sexually unsatisfied. But most importantly, she was a sexually unsatisfied married woman. It was like Kami-sama had handed him this treat on a silver platter.

It took a moment, but she nodded despite how fragile she felt being in his arms after he had violated her with his fingers. She started to pull back, only for him to drag her back, causing her massive tits to balloon out against his chest.

"Stay still, Chō-san," said Naruto, a dark smirk curling to his lips. "There's one more cavity I have to inspect before we can move on to the next step."

By the time the married woman realized what he meant, he began teasing the entrance of her puckered rectum with his thick finger. "N-no...wait...I've never...oohhhhhhh…this is not necessary!"

"Of course it is," argued Naruto, so much lust carrying through his voice that it was awakening the monster that was held captive within his trousers. The married woman's anus was almost impossible to penetrate, but by channeling chakra to his finger, he was able to spear through her virgin depths. "I must check your asshole and make sure everything is okay back there. This is also a crucial step. So just relax and let me complete my diagnosis."

Having never been violated like this, Chō was too embarrassed to move a muscle despite her inner cries to escape from this man's grasp. An guttural groan escaped her when he completely submerged his thick finger within her anal cavity, stretching her in ways she never thought possible. Butt-stuff was dirty and revolting, but right now all she could think about was this fit, muscular man exploring her and not caring that she was overweight.

'_Kurenai-chan can't compare...no one can_,' thought Naruto hungrily, his mind a furnace since he could feel her rectal veins throbbing on his finger. '_I can't believe Chōza-san isn't tapping this shit!_'

Deciding there and then that he just had to see her anus up close, he yanked his finger out of her and used her startled yelp to push her against the wall. Mating with plump women wasn't at all common for him, but there was something special about what Chōza's wife was bringing to the table. Her sides were accentuating the succulent cheeks of her magnificent bubble butt, causing it to rise dramatically from the small of her back to form a quintessential moon before curving back around to meet her thick thighs. With every breath she took the fat cheeks rose and fell as though a separate respiratory system had been created for them. Fetchingly splashed with a few freckles, he spread her buttocks, noting every inch of her creamy ivory insides.

The part of him that was debating on leaving Chōji's mother alone burned away just as the saliva in his throat when the object of his desire came into view. Tinier than he imagined, her dark pinkish anus was like a winking star that was enticing him to come have a taste. Ignoring her cries, he began kissing the canyon between her monstrous ass. She didn't have much of a taste aside from a hint of sweetness. There was plenty of time to worship this fat feast later, but right now it was imperative to go in for the kill.

"N-no…no…please…"

'_Sorry, Chōza-san. I just need to eat your wife's ass,_' declared Naruto inwardly while pushing hard with his tongue, attempting to pierce through her extremely tight hole. It was a challenge because she was clenching her buttocks, but thankfully he was able to split through the dark folds in the midst of her attempt to wiggle free.

Ripples were running through her epic butt as her son's friend started thrusting his tongue in and out of her rump like a hot knife through butter. Tears trickled down her chubby cheeks, but it was mainly due to her being overwhelmed by the man's hunger. Never had Chōza been this appreciative of her. It pained her that she was starting to enjoy getting rimmed out and that her pussy was once again a sprinkling mess.

The fight in her vanishing, she pressed her cheek against the wall, moaning softly. '_Please forgive me, Chōza-kun…_'

Shoving his tongue into the center of her anus, Naruto decided that this time he would hold the position, fully extended and hard against her tight orifice. Her mammoth butt cheeks were smothering his face, engulfing him in complete darkness — there was truly no better way to go. Then came a powerful push from his end. Since his friend's mother wasn't expecting such deep penetration, especially with his tongue, her asshole instinctively clenched around him as she hollered at the top of her lungs. The cry of a married woman was poles apart from one who's single. It was unexplainable and so fucking irresistible.

Fully surrendering to the young man's worship of her butthole, Chō threw her hands around herself out of primal instinct and buried them in his spiky blond hair. She momentarily lost sight of the fact she was cheating on her husband. The thought of her son may think of her doing this with his friend also escaped her mind. Right now everything was collapsing within the confines of her mind as an orgasm of epic proportions began to take over. "**I'M CUMMMMINGGGGGGGG!**"

A tsunami-like wave of juices gushed from the deepest reaches of her cunt, following her anus tightening around the blond's tongue. So ridiculous was her release that each splash ricocheted off in various directions within the apartment. Her bellows gradually settled into defeated whimpers, but now she was having to battle her body's yearning to collapse like a sack of potatoes. Tears were freely flowing down her face as this was single-handedly the most powerful orgasm she's ever had in her life.

Withdrawing himself from the MILF's posterior, a foxy grin curled to his lips when he realized from his soiled floor just how outrageously she had climaxed. Rising to his feet, he turned the blubbering, shaking, crying woman around and used his upper body strength to lift her in the air with a single arm. Using his free hand, he began wiping away her tears. "Shh…it's okay, Chō-chan."

"N-Naruto-ku—_san_," corrected Chōza's wife, realizing that she was subconsciously applying an affectionate honorific to the blond's name. Okay, yes; he had become very handsome. And yes, from her end, she did feel a certain attraction towards him because he was so tall, fit and muscular, whereas her husband was just as pudgy as her. She wasn't oblivious to the endearment in her name as he spoke to her. However, due to her being in such a state of incertitude, she didn't have the strength to call him out on it.

It was then the weight of her infidelity came crashing down on her as she stood naked, locked in an embrace with a younger man. His firm hand was massaging her deliciously thick hips, his free hand caressing her face. Despite all attempts to deny it, it was clear through meeting his gaze that her attraction towards him was hiking in intensity. He was holding her up like she weighed nothing when she knew for a fact that wasn't true. He was cradling her like a newborn, like one of the precious people he yearns to protect. His apology was genuine; however, it was clear that he wasn't in the slightest bit sorry about exploring an area of hers that was foreign even to her husband.

Ashamed, she lowered her head as a fresh batch of tears prickled from the corner of her eyes. She was given no time to wallow in misery because the man she had cheated on Chōza with was once again spearing her butthole with his finger. Her urgent pleas were doing nothing for him. Now she was in midair, held securely by him whilst his digit was drilling into her conquered bowels. "Please…take it out..."

"It's okay, Chō-chan," whispered Naruto as he kissed the woman on the cheek. Making his way over to the sofa, he was entertained with her trying to come to terms with everything he was doing to her. Lowering himself on the leather, he pushed his finger as far as it could go into her rectum.

"Argh!" wailed Chōza's wife, finding it difficult to adjust herself on the man's lap when he was so deep within her anal chute.

"I'm going to push another finger inside you," purred Naruto, wiggling his probing digit. "And when I do, I want you to start squeezing them with your asshole."

She tried to talk him out of it, but he uncaringly stretched her open with his middle finger. He had grown so huge in just a span of three years that two of his fingers felt like her husband was sliding his dick inside her. She gritted her teeth, wheezing in discomfort as a tremendous heat spread across her poor little butthole. With all her might she called upon her anal muscles and flexed them tight, allowing her to pinpoint exactly where he was within her.

"That's a good girl," lauded the jinchūriki, amused by the dark blush creeping up on the married woman's face. "Tonight you're not allowed to eat any carb-packed foods. No bread, no pizza, no pasta, and especially not sugary treats that are made from dough."

Just like that, Chō forgot everything that the blond did to her. The elimination of many of her favorite foods was making her panic and the mere mention of them was making her stomach grumble. "T-then what can I eat?"

"Meat," replied Naruto. "No fatty meat, either. I only want you to be consuming chicken or fish until I deem it okay for you to incorporate beef here and there. It doesn't matter whether you bake it or barbecue it. It just can't be oily or doused in sauce. I want you eating clean."

She nodded; there would be no problem eating just meat. Her family goes through at least five pounds of meat a day. The main problem lies in the fact that she wouldn't be allowed to eat only chicken or fish. She much preferred beef over chicken, and she's never liked fish.

"I want you to take a walk around the village an hour after dinner," he continued. "And no treats before bed. Speaking of meal plans, my clone should hav..." on cue, the doppelganger was beside him, holding up a few papers in hand. "Excellent. Now go through this for me."

Accepting the papers in her hands, she began reading every section in order. Nothing on the first page sounded particularly difficult, especially the walking — she often strolled the streets with her friends during the evenings. Mornings would consist only of oatmeal, fruits, yogurt, milk, and eggs. The afternoons would be carbohydrate heavy coupled with fatty goods such as peanut butter or dried fruit. Nights would be protein heavy coupled with complex carbohydrates to ensure that she would be full through the night and wouldn't wake up the following morning with a rumbling tummy.

Not only was she supposed to walk an hour after dinner, she was now being instructed to do fasted cardiovascular exercise an hour before breakfast. That could either be in the form of walking, jumping jacks, jump rope, or a full on taijutsu training course in her compound grounds. Her weight training and muscle toning exercises would commence two hours after her afternoon meal. She would not be allowed to eat until an hour after an exercise session due to the body naturally burning fat after a workout.

This week would be hell on earth for her because she would be limited to only thirty grams of carbohydrates a day, meaning she would have to consume the rest of her calories with protein and fat. However, the meal plan in general was quite balanced, ensuring that she could mix and match as much as she desired to fit her macros. Despite how she felt about him violating her, she was very impressed with his meticulous writing. If he had any intention of resigning from the shinobi force, she knew he would make a killing as a trainer.

"If you follow this program to the tee, I promise that you'll hit your dream physique, Chō-san," declared Naruto genuinely. "And now we seal our deal with a kiss."

Without giving her a chance to retaliate verbally, he crashed his lips against hers.

Chō made a noise in her throat as her son's friend's presence was making her will weaken, like a battering ram assaulting a fortress. The outer doors of her portcullis failed her and her lips parted, and his tongue pressed on, invading her lips to kiss her lewdly and lavishly. His left hand came up and cradled her jaw, taking his time with devouring her — the eroticism of their kiss shocked her. Never had her husband kissed her like this, that too with such violent possession and carnality.

Panicking, the married woman began to push against his broad, implacable chest, but it had no effect whatsoever. She tried to turn away from his insistent mouth, but his hold on the side of her face was like iron. Even as she berated herself, she breathed in his masculine presence. His dark demanding presence as his hand wandered unrestricted. A tremor ran through her when she realized his other hand was still buried between her buttocks, his two fingers still up her anus. Not a single after this his fingers started pistoning in and out of her, making her moan into his mouth.

This was forbidden, dirty, so, so dirty, but the pleasure she was in was making her feel like she was floating in heaven. Losing herself, her lithe and nimble tongue began dancing with his easily more dominant own. It made her heart flutter to see the twinkle in his cerulean blue orbs as he reciprocated in kind, obviously thrilled that she was now willingly cheating on her husband. Chōza's face and the vows she made to him still plagued her mind. Unfortunately, this young man was kissing her so passionately that it seemed like he was making love to her. To no surprise, fluids began seeping out her puffy cunt.

Finally, after twelve whole minutes, their kiss was broken. She tiredly leaned her forehead against his as she caught her breath. Near the end she had channeled all of that urgency from her heart and soul so she couldn't deny that she had strong feelings for him.

"You may get dressed," whispered Naruto, pecking the married woman on the lips a final time. No matter how wrong it felt, he withdrew his fingers from the depths of her bowels.

Climbing off the blond's lap, Chōji's mother was swimming in a sea of emotions. What she had done here was unforgivable, but she felt nothing but happiness he smiled at her. On shaky legs she turned around, wasting no time in stepping into her panties one shapely leg at a time. She carefully pulled the panties up to her waist and then began putting on her bra. Her nipples disappeared one at a time into that lacy holder as she completed the task by hooking the straps over her shoulders one at a time with her thumbs.

Naruto was relishing every second of the married woman dressing herself. Only when she was fully clothed did he open his mouth. "Go home and take a shower. Make up whatever excuse you can come up with to your husband so he makes himself scarce for tonight. I will stop by in two hours."

"B-bu-but…."

"Chō-chan," spoke the blond emphatically. "I am going to fuck you, and it's going to be on the bed you and your husband make love on. Am I understood?"

Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that she would nod meekly at him.

**_xXx_**

Chōza knew from the second his wife stepped foot into their compound that something was wrong with her. She didn't give him their customary kiss on the cheek, and she sounded very subdued when she greeted him. There was also something off about the way she was walking. "Is everything okay, Chō-chan?"

Hearing that affectionate suffix felt like a shockwave had blasted through her feet and was sending its sensations to every fiber of her being. When she realized it was her husband saying it and not the blond she just had a sexual interaction with, she inhaled a deep breath and blew out slowly. "I-it is. I do have something I'd like to ask you, Chōza-kun."

"Ask away," prodded the large man, concern settling on his features.

"Well, I ran into Naruto-kun earlier," she was so nervous that she didn't even notice she had appointed that honorific to the blond's name. "He just returned from his training trip and has offered to help me lose weight. I ask that you please spend the night somewhere else tonight."

Chōza was surprised to hear that his son's friend was back in Konoha. If that kid was anything like his father, there's no telling how much he must've improved over the course of three years, especially under the tutelage of Jiraiya. He was going to ask his wife to invite the youngster, but her request threw him off guard. "What? Why?"

"I…" she began, only to pause since her mind was working overtime to conjure a reasonable answer. "Well, it's just that we eat too a surfeit of carbohydrate heavy foods and I've been put on a very strict diet for this week. I'll be tempted if I smell anything that I like and cannot have."

His shoulders sagged in defeat. He was supportive of her when she made the decision to get in shape, but a low-carb diet seemed quixotic to him. What if she sticks to her allowed foods tonight but ends up loading up on carbs tomorrow?

"Okay," replied Chōza finally, deciding to give his spouse the benefit of the doubt. "It's almost dinner time already, so I'm going to crash in one of our clan's smaller compounds. I'll pack up some of our leftovers just in case you get tempted to eat them. Good night, Chō-chan. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Chō nearly collapsed to the floor with how badly she was shaking. Never in her life had she lied to her husband. And now in just one day, she not only lied to him for the first time, but fed him this bullshit story so she could fool around with their son's friend. Not even consuming poison could've made her feel this sick to the stomach.

She couldn't tell whether it took a minute to head into the shower or an hour because she had zoned out of real life entirely. Water droplets rained down on her. Other than soap herself down, she just stood there, recounting how badly she's screwed up today. She should've done something to prevent Naruto from performing analingus on her. She should've never gotten naked for him. He just had this power over her that terrified her — Jiraiya had truly corrupted the young man.

Suddenly, the shower curtain got yanked to the side, startling her to the point she let out a deafening shriek. Her eyes couldn't be more wide to see the blond shinobi standing a mere foot away from her wet, naked form. How long has it been she began showering? She was silent as a muse as he reached out and turned off the water. Now he was lifting her out of the tub and into his arms.

"I knocked but you didn't answer, so I snuck inside," said Naruto, his hands full of the MILF's bubble butt. "You look good enough to eat, Chō-chan."

And just like that, his mouth was all over her neck; kissing it, licking it, biting it, blowing on it. Every imaginable sensation that she could think of he was giving her. Moans escaped her as he went on to attack her neck with a new amount of energy and adrenaline that she knew from their make-out session earlier that only he could have inside him. He was biting her viciously and tugging at her earlobe with his teeth; so passionate that nothing seemed to quench his thirst for her. '_C-Chōza-kun…I am so sorry._'

"That's a really sexy body wash," cooed Naruto, leaning in and gently pecking the married woman on the lips. "Feed me a nipple."

Chō chewed on her bottom lip, wondering why she was unable to put her foot down and say "no" to him. Even while trying to form a rebuttal, she couldn't stop herself from putting her palm under the cup of her left breast to raise it for him to suckle on. Perhaps it was maybe because she was experiencing so much pleasure from him in such a short amount of time. It was painful to admit that she felt really good when he was covering her with love bites. Oh, what a depraved wife she had become. She was moaning as he led her into the hallway, all while chewing on her puffy nipple.

"Kaa-san?!"

'_Oh no!_' exclaimed Chō in her head, her eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets. '_Chōji-kun's back from his mission!_'

Parting from the delicious teat, Naruto spoke low enough that his voice wouldn't carry downstairs. "Give him the same excuse you gave your husband. You don't want your son to know his friend's going to fuck his mother, right?"

Chō shuddered under his words but was quick to recover. "Chōji-kun, go look for your father. He's in one of our smaller compounds for tonight. Can you please stay there as well? I can't afford to overeat again!

Downstairs, Chōji palmed his face after hearing that his mother was once again on a quest to lose weight. Like all the other times, he was sure she was going to fail this time, but he had no reason to tell her that — she was very sensitive about the topic. Vociferously voicing his agreement, he made his way for the main door.

"The coast is clear," said Naruto, sensing that his friend had departed. "All right, so which bedroom is yours?"

Still shaky from that near catastrophic episode, she pointed to the door on the far right. The fact she didn't even consider misguiding him proved that either he had some strange power over her or she wanted to serve him. Now she was within the confines of the bedroom that she had shared with her husband for the past twenty years. The toxic feeling kept piling up, but it didn't seem like the blond cared since he was bouncing her up and down on his large hands. She was a quivering mess when he lowered her to the ground.

"N-Naruto…" whispered Chō, the wife in her finally emerging to the surface. "We can't have sex. I'm married."

The whiskered shinobi reached down and cupped the sides of her face. "Do you know I gave up Asuma Sarutobi's wife for you?"

She narrowed her eyes. Kurenai Yūhi was a no-bullshit woman and it seemed impossible for a man to be able to seduce her, even if it was someone like the blond in front of her.

"I set out to break Kurenai-chan as soon as I returned to Konoha this morning. I was making out with her in her bedroom and her husband had no idea because I had convinced her to put up a genjutsu," he chuckled at seeing her comical reaction to this revelation. "I gave up a sure thing with her tonight because I see something special in you, Chō-chan. You have a beautiful fat ass and your tits are much bigger than hers. All you need is a little guidance and with my regimen you're going to be the hottest woman in the village. But most importantly, you're going to be my woman."

If he could break Kurenai's defenses so easily, it made sense why she was unable to stop him from laying his hands on her. It was alarming how he was so casual about coming in between marriages. However, it was sickeningly warming her heart to hear that he truly believed that she had that much potential. All that confidence that she was collecting was once again reduced to ashes when he claimed her lips with a chaste kiss.

"Did you like it when I was eating out your ass?" queried Naruto. "Tell me the truth."

She averted his gaze, her voice low enough to pass off as inaudible, but loud enough for her companion's enhanced senses to hear. "...hai."

Naruto walked over to the corner of the room where a large portrait of his friend's parents was hung up on the wall. Bringing it over to her, he pushed it forward so she was staring directly at the photograph of her husband in the Akamichi matrimonial garments. "Don't tell me. Tell him."

Tears welled in her eyes as she sobbed out, "I...I like it...I like getting my ass eaten, Chōza-kun."

"Always remember that you're married," said Naruto, setting the portrait back where it had been hung up. "I never want you to forget your husband when you're with me. You just have to keep in mind that he will never have access to your body again. You belong to me now. Am I understood?"

"H-hai," croaked out Chō, her heart cracking into itty-bitty pieces. Betraying her spouse wasn't the sole cause of her heartbreak, though. It was the fact she felt oddly at peace at hearing that she was now this young man's woman.

"Good girl," said Naruto, gently kissing her on the lips. "Go take a seat on the bed. It's time for a little snack break."

Deciding against questioning him about what food he had with him, she obediently climbed onto the king size bed that could easily accommodate four people. Holding her head, she tried convincing herself that she was doing the right thing. But it was useless telling that to the part of her that was still clinging onto the sanctity of her marriage.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya's apprentice had just undressed himself and was now unsealing a box of items he had gathered for this momentous occasion. Content that everything was in order, the naked shinobi stepped up onto the bed and the mattress creaked in response.

As soon as she saw him in all his glory, she was reduced to incoherent babble once again. '_K-Kami...he...oh…._'

His pectorals protruded out far, looking like firm plates engraved on his chest. His shoulders, oh so broad and wide, supporting the definition of his massive biceps that spoke volumes of his immense upper body strength. Her eyes shamefully glanced down his body, her breathing labored from taking in his rock-hard abs and that v-shaped torso tapering sexily to his narrow waist.

Not only was he putting her husband to shame with his muscular frame, he was sporting a cock that was putting Chōza's to such shame that she couldn't help but study every inch in excruciating detail. Dark blue veins ran down the throbbing rod like it was a bolt of lightning firing down the night sky. At least more than double the length she was used to seeing, it was also very fat, so much so that it appeared to be thicker than her wrist. Giant balls hung below it that were undoubtedly holding gallons of jism.

"I can't wait to fuck the shit out of you and ruin you for your husband, Chō-chan," purred Naruto, treasuring every second of her gawking at his body. "But it's time to eat. First off is whipped cream."

A dessert item? And such an unhealthy one at that? This was the last thing Chōza's wife thought the young man would offer her, especially after reading the meal plan he had created for her. Whatever query she had for him died down her throat when he sprayed the foam directly into his mouth. She yelped from him pulling her towards him and smashing his lips against hers. That giant monster cock of his was now pressed up against her tummy, reminding her that he could actually kill her with it if he wasn't super careful with her. That fear quickly vanished when she felt the bubbling cream transfer from his tongue to hers. Losing herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began smooching with a vigor that didn't surprise her in the slightest. She was starving, after all.

Pulling away from her lips, he chuckled as she had her eyes closed, a serene expression settled on her face. "Want more?"

She blushed and nodded, realizing that she was in la-la land. It happened so fast, but she was reliving every millisecond of him orally sharing dessert with her. Oh, how she wished Chōza would've thought to do something like that. She wasn't sent into a guilt trip this time because she was entranced by what her lover was holding. He had in his hands a box of cherry filled chocolate bars that have been selling like hot cakes in Fire Country. She swallowed a lump in her throat when he took the first bite of the chocolate and took the other half in his teeth, bending his head, silently offering it to her from his mouth.

"Mmmm…" moaned Chō, her eyes fluttering when she took the chocolate into her eager mouth. Eating the treat like this was erotic, the red dripping center flowing over their lips and tongues as they began to half-kiss and half-nibble. When the flavor was gone from their mouths, she separated from him, her breathing erratic. She should not be in so much pleasure right now, but she couldn't help it — he was too good.

Next came an assortment of fruits, all of which looked appetizing.. She watched as he masticated a strawberry and its juices came gushing out of his parted lips. He then leaned forward and she instinctively met him halfway. So succulent was the flavor of the fruit that she greedily battled him for it with her tongue. Again and again he did it—with a blueberry, peach and even a raspberry—and at each turn she became bolder, licking, sucking, nibbling. When he parted this time, she knew that he could do anything to her and she wouldn't be able to find the strength to deny him.

"Spread your legs," ordered Naruto, throwing the box off the bed and onto the floor. "It's about time I ate your pussy."

From the corner of her eye, Chō noticed that the blond had a peeled banana (that was the only fruit they hadn't shared together) in his hand but didn't think too much about it. Spreading eagle for him, she glanced down at her wedding ring which was covered with a myriad of fruit juices. Guilt rushed through her, forcing her to sniffle and look away — Chōza didn't deserve to be betrayed like this. It was then her face scrunched up. Something was being crammed within her cunt, but it wasn't the blond's fingers — it felt too mushy. She lowered her gaze and her eyes shot wide open to see that he was stuffing that banana inside her. "N-Naruto-kun! No! Take it out!"

Naruto chuckled as he proceeded to fit the small banana within his latest conquest. It was breathtaking to see just the end part peeking out of her. He slowly moved into her crotch, licking gently around her labia lips and the banana. Right now it was the perfect condition because it wasn't unripe but wasn't too ripe either. Due to that, he was able to remove it in one fluid motion without it breaking apart inside her. All glistening with her feminine nectar, he licked her juices clean and then reworked the fruit within her hot core.

Chō threw her head back, hissing out when she felt the banana break apart inside her this time. She was a mess as the blond sealed his lips over her pulsating vagina. As if every muscle in her body contracted at once, she felt the amazing sensation of his dexterous mouth. Chōza had done this to her a couple of times, but his attempts were amateurish compared to how sensually the man she was cheating on him was torturing her with his tongue. In unbridled rapture, she flung her arms about and snaked her legs around his neck. Her back writhed about, twisting and curling into a myriad of excruciating positions while his tongue lathered the banana within her and her essence. What began as soft whispers of pleasure now became blaring shrills of astonishment and awe.

"O-oh...Oh….OH KAAAMI!" hollered Chō, her head lolling from side to side. From the base of her skull, electricity was coursing around her thorax; through her jiggling tits; traversing her torso; down and down again to her mound; simultaneously ascending up from her inner thighs to join together in the depths of her pelvis before exploding out from within her cunt. "You...you're...I'm gonna cum!"

And then he began diving his tongue so deep into her that it felt like he was fucking her with it, simulatenously chewing on some of the banana and stimulating her g-spot. When it was fully extended within her, he began increasing his movement, making it seemingly spin inside her. Nothing was safe, not even her poor little clitoris, which was now being bullied by his index finger and thumb. There was pandemonium in her vagina as he was toying with her in a rhythm that was so convoluted that it was making her go crazy.

Suddenly, her voice died down her throat as her eyes started hazing up, her stomach muscles contracting, her entire being coming together in a miraculous and fantastic onslaught of orgasm. Her body compressed, thrashed, and contorted over and again as she grasped her head, digging her fingernails in her skull. With her teeth clenched, she began hissing like a demented savage in some remote jungle. "**I'M CUMMMMMMINNGGGGGGGGG!**"

Just like a dam, the largest banana chunk stuffed deep within her proved successful in holding back the first wave of fluids. However, the sheer volume was too much for the fruit to handle, and so it literally blew up into small chunks and came gushing out along with her powerful release. Channeling chakra to his lungs, he gulped down everything that was being thrown his way. When he finally withdrew from her folds, he collapsed beside her, watching in fascination as she twitched like a trauma patient.

"I-it...it was never this way with Chōza-kun," said Chō within pants, finally coming to terms with the fact that her husband would never be able to touch her again. The attraction was now at an all-time high as she stared at the whiskered ninja. Perhaps it was silly, but the heart knows what it wants no matter how illogical what it wants may seem. "I…I think I'm falling in love with you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you, Chō-chan," whispered Naruto, sealing his feelings for her with a kiss while taking her in his arms. It genuinely delighted him to see the immense happiness in her eyes from hearing that her feelings weren't one-sided. It made him even happier when she began letting her tongue languidly slither out as their eyes locked together.

Chō's face was scrunched up since she was tasting herself from her new lover's mouth. However, the banana he had consumed alongside her nectar was overpowering her scent. Just as soon as she parted from his lips, he flipped her over on her hands and knees. She swallowed nervously when she felt that humongous cock of his landing on her left butt cheek. Personally, she didn't like the doggy-style position because she preferred looking into her husband's eyes when they made love. She figured getting into this submissive position for the blond would be better because right now she didn't want to be reminded of her husband. She wanted to start fresh. "N-Naruto-kun…please...be gentle."

Squishing the MILF's butt cheeks together, causing them to fit around his girth, he began rocking his hips back and forth, fucking the crevice of her ass. The doughy cheeks slapped against his abs, producing loud clapping noises. Having aligned himself, he began to push forward, only for him to be denied entry. It was ironic that for a plump woman like her she had such a tiny pussy. Then again, penetrating women for the first time has always proved to onerous for him. A loud slurping sound echoed through the bedroom as his cockhead struggled to push past the gates of her cunt. "Keep your legs spread as wide as possible."

Tears were welling in her eyes as she felt the inner lining of her pussy slitting. She was so scared of the damage he could do to her that she couldn't stop clenching her buttocks. Finally calming herself, she obeyed his command and widened her stance. In no time flat her vaginal lips started to twitch, quiver and then capitulate, dilating around him as his mushroom head speared through her married depths. She screamed, arching her back as pain seared through her mind, body and soul. Her legs gave out and her face landed on her pillow, forcing his monster cock further inside her. Her cute little asshole clenched with trepidation from the hell that was being unleashed upon on its sister.

"Aaaaarggggggggggghhhhhhh!" roared a hysterical Chō as the blond continued to feed her unfaithful cunt. She quickly looked over her shoulder, her contorted face clearly exhibiting the pandemonium within her. "**YOU'RE TOO BIGGGGG!**"

Only four inches of him were inside her, but due to his girth, he was stretching her out so wide that it was reminding her of when she gave birth to her son. Like all Akamichi newborns, Chōji wasn't a tiny little fellow — he did damage to her. And now his friend was making her relive that moment all over again. Another push from him resulted in him conquering unchartered territory because he was now officially past the furthest point her husband had ever reached. The discomfort and sheer pain then started morphing into something else, something better and warmer and intoxicating, causing tremors of carnal pleasure to radiate outward from her vagina and propagate to the very soul.

'_It's like I'm dying slowly_,' thought Chō with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her pillow drenched with her tears. She started digging her fingernails into the sheets, tearing through the fabric as tidal waves crashed along her titanic ass. How could she take more when he was already knocking on the ingress of her cervix? After what felt like ages, the pain began to subside, only for it to be replaced with a dull ache in her stomach that traveled to her throat. She was in pain, sure; but at least she wasn't getting physically harmed. It was clear he knew what he was doing.

"I'm glad I didn't pursue Kurenai-chan tonight," gritted out Naruto while delivering a trenchant pelvic thrust, this time bottoming out inside her. There was no greater feeling than rearranging a married woman's insides. "This is by far the best pussy I've ever had. Your husband is one lucky bastard!"

Her eyes flew open as wide as they could go and she tried to scream again, but nothing came out aside from freely oozing drool. She was certain that there was a visible mound where the head of the ninja's cock was inside her pussy and the pain was shooting up from it to her womb, into her stomach, up through her throat. When he clutched a fistful of her hair and twirled it around in his hand, she knew at that moment that he wasn't going to go easy on her, but she still trusted that he won't harm her. However, nothing could've prepared her for when he yanked on her hair like the reins on a stampeding horse and began fucking the shit out of her, causing a sizable glob of saliva to come shooting out of her mouth.

Just like that, she began whimpering like a scalded dog, which was fitting given the position he was taking her in. Her giant tits were swinging beneath her as she started losing all sense of life. A jolt of lightning struck her nerve endings as a pressure began building deep within her. First, her pussy began tingling. Then the sensation spread to the rest of her body. Even her mind was tingling. "C-cummminngggg…"

"That's a good girl!" extolled Naruto, his cerulean blue orbs sparkling in delight from the sensation of her thick, rich cream drowning his monster cock. With his free hand, he slapped her across her jiggling butt cheeks again, and again, and again. By now he could see his fingers outlined on her formerly creamy skin.

Her head lolled back and forth, her forehead smashing against the headboard of her bed frame. A million stars invaded her field of vision as she surrendered her mind, body and soul to the village jinchūriki. Never in her life had her husband fucked like this. And now the man she was cheating on him with had broken her pussy to the extent it was squirting in response to his every thrust. '_I am sorry, Chōza-kun, but Naruto-kun's ruined me for you._'

Normally when he would violate a married woman for the first time, he would go slow and give them time to acclimate to his size before taking his day out on them. That's the approach he had planned for Kurenai Yūhi tonight. However, Chō Akamichi was a special case because he was genuinely in love with her. He had fucked enough women over the course of his training trip that he could tell what they may like in the bedroom. And he knew from the moment he laid eyes on her that this sweet, goodhearted, plump housewife was built for hardcore sex. His eyes then narrowed in on her asshole breathing in and out each time his lower abdomen made contact with her fat ass. Taking this as an invitation, he shoved two fingers up her butt and followed that up by rocking his hips as hard as he could.

"**_CCCCUMMMMMINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_**_!_" screeched Chō at such an outrageous decibel level that it broke the glass on the frame of her wedding portrait. Shards of glass came crashing down on the floor followed by the frame itself. Perhaps this was Kami-sama's way of telling her that her marriage was over. Fluids were gushing out of her abused pussy. She could barely breathe as her terrifying orgasm started cleansing her of the little guilt she may have had left for desecrating her wedding vows. Almost in agreement, her wedding ring sparkled under the bedroom spotlights.

The entire room reeked of sex, but he kept going, kept fucking Chōza's wife like the animal this position was named after. It didn't surprise him that she had channeled her inner MILF and begun bucking her hips back and forth. Then her legs began pushing up at him, her entire body stiffening with each excruciating deep thrust. Her arms straightened out as her fingers twitched. Her head was mushed against her pillow, but her eyes were rolled into the back of her head, and only the whites of her eyes were visible.

Now it was time to truly mark his territory.

"**I'M CUMMING INSIDE YOUR WIFE, CHOZA-SAN!**" roared Naruto, staring down at the portrait of the Akamachi couple as thick, creamy bands of jism fired from his urethra and went spearing through the man's wife. Another jet of baby batter rocketed, then another, then another, until he was unleashing all hell inside her.

As if reading braille, the walls of her sacred passageway now painted vivid images behind her eyes of her son's friend's big, fat cock unleashing its wrath upon her birth canal and expanding her hot orifice with gallons of hot, highly potent reproductive cream. Thankfully, she had taken an anti-pregnancy pill that Tsunade Senju had developed for the women who didn't know medical ninjutsu. There was no rest allowed for her as he yanked his cock out of her gaping cunt and flipped her over. She could barely see out of her eyes, but she could feel him spreading her legs. It was impossible to notice, but a smile was unconsciously spreading across her contorted face. She was no slut, but she knew that the ship of her marriage had sailed for good.

She was now Naruto Uzumaki's woman.

**_xXx_**

As always, Chōza Akamichi knew something was amiss when he returned home with his son in tow. The first thing he saw was the clutter. The living room couches looking worse for wear and rearranged rather bizarrely. Dried up globs of what could only be a cream of some sort littered a majority of the floors.

"I guess kaa-san was struggling to stay true to her diet," said Chōji while scrunching up his face. "And what is that smell?"

The clan head felt his nostrils burn when the smelt whatever was lingering in the air. What in the world had his wife cooked last night? This was exactly the reason why he would never join her on her quest to getting fit. As a shinobi, death was always around the corner, so he was perfectly fine with eating fatty, not-good-for-the-health food. The strange thing was that the smell got stronger as they neared the upstairs area. Deciding to check on his spouse, he appeared before the door and saw that a note was pasted on the wooden frame.

_Chōza-kun,_

_I struggled a lot last night, but I made it through. In order for me to continue on this path, I must do it in solitude or otherwise I'll get tempted with your cooking. That's why I've decided that it's best for you to stay in the smaller compound for the next couple of days. I've taken the liberty of putting your clothes in Chōji-kun's room. I'll come get you when I'm sure I can resist these temptations._

_Chō._

Having read the letter from over his father's shoulder, Chōji shook his head. "This is completely different from the last time kaa-san went on a diet."

Chōza didn't know what to make of this. A part of him was proud that she was giving it her all to lose weight. However, the greater part of him was furious that she wasn't letting him be around her. He reached for the door handle, only to find that the door was locked. No matter how much he wanted to break it open, he knew it would upset her. And so he patted his son on the shoulder. It looks like they would have to leave again.

**_xXx_**

"**YOU'RE DESTROYING MY BUTTHOLE!**"

Naruto's monster cock thrummed with a powerful energy, hard and unbendable as it fought through the valiant resistance being put up by his lover's anus. All night last night he fucked her brains out, after which he allowed her to rest for two hours and have a light meal. Now he was popping her anal cherry. Oh, how Chōza had missed out. The only thing that could make this better would be if he was fucking Chō doggy-style so he could see the over-dilated rim of her rectal cavity as it was being stretched.

The pain started to subside, and she was left with an inundating feeling of fullness up her ass with just a dull ache from the stretched sphincter. It was mind-boggling how fucking huge his cock was. He was doing her in the ass, but she could feel him in her womb. She was grateful that he spent nearly an hour performing analingus on her and fingering her prior to this. Within the next twenty minutes, the sounds of their bodies slapping together filled the room as Chō slowly rode the blond's partially-submerged cock. Tears were rolling down her cheeks from getting her ass explored by such a big, fat cock, but there was a wild, hungry look in her eyes. Slowly but surely he was helping her transform into a butt-slut.

"That's it, Chō-chan," actuated Naruto with a nice, hard spank on her wobbling derriere. "Keep riding that dick. Use the muscles in your ass to guide me through. I want you to take every inch inside you now."

Hearing that made her panic since her rectal chute was clinging too possessively around him to allow him to prod deeper into her. However, she trusted the man she had fallen in love with. Closing her eyes, she dropped her hips as hard as she could, stabbing herself with the full length of his fifteen inch cock. Her jaw dropped while her eyes bugged out, but aside from strident, guttural cries, words seemed to have died down her throat. Her hands fanned out in the air, her forearms vibrating with such force that even her fingers started shaking. "**_FUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKK!_**"

"Sweet Kami, that's some good ass!" roared Naruto, his cerulean blue orbs scintillating with lust. He wasn't oblivious to the pain in her voice, but he could tell she could keep going for a couple more rounds. Should things turn south, however, he wouldn't hesitate to put an end to their debauchery. After all, this was no dalliance — he was in love with her.

Once he thrust fully into her, the tickling of his pubic hairs sent goosebumps up the crack of her ass and up her spine, all the way to her neck. His swinging balls began to slap into her splayed-open cunt with every thrust, hitting her clit and becoming wet with her juices. It felt like his herculean cock was somewhere up in her chest every time he bottomed out in her. Lifting his legs, he started fucking the living shit out of her. The creaking of the mattress was near inaudible because they had broken the bedframe last night. Her fat tits were bouncing and swaying hypnotically, her wedding ring shining bright under the bright sunlight entering the room as her hands were on his upper abdomen.

Chō fell forward, unable to maintain the upright position in her sudden height of release, but somehow folded her arms across his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. Her poor clit was inflating to balloon popping size as it got jammed against him each time he slammed her down on his cock. Within less than five minutes, a wave of sexual release started from somewhere around her clitoris and exploded throughout her body, reaching to her head and her toes. Her body was burning with sexual pleasure, propelling her into a realm where only she and the man she was cheating on her husband with existed. She kept slipping in and out of orgasm for what seemed like an eternity, her heart and soul being consumed with love and lust until the ecstasy of their passion rendered her insensible.

"**CUMMMMMINNGGGGGGGGGGGG!**" screamed Chō with all her might, her eyes misty with adoration for this handsome, husky, muscular, whiskered shinobi who had stolen her from her husband and claimed her as his forever. Tidal waves of juices came gushing out of her, dancing artfully into the air for just a moment before raining down on him. Having sex with him was one thing. Allowing him to take her anal virginity was another. But she didn't regret a single second of it because she had fallen madly in love with him.

A dark smirk curled Naruto's lips as he took two handfuls of his friend's mother's wobbling bubble butt while drawing her in for a deep, passionate kiss. '_Your wife's mine now, Chōza-san._'

**_xXx_**

"Ah, there you are, Chō-chan. I was looking for…" Chōza paused here, espying the white glob that was running down his wife's chin. "Hey, what's that?"

Bringing a finger to the area her husband was pointing to, Chō flushed slightly when she realized that she hadn't been thorough in the blowjob she had just given her lover after they wrapped up their three month anniversary mating session.

Frankly, she didn't want to return home today. In fact, she always detested the idea of coming back here. She was tired of donning a fake smile and lying to her husband each time he said "I love you" when she was in love with the blond. She was tired of sneaking around. She wanted to go on dates with him, openly kiss him and hold hands with him in public. She wanted to introduce him to her friends as her lover. There was so much she wanted to do with him, but she couldn't do any of them because they were living such a dangerous, taboo life. Returning here today was necessary, however, because she had to collect the medical chart that she had kept locked up in one of their compound's guest rooms.

"I treated myself to some ice cream," lied the cheating wife. "I'd love to talk, Chōza-kun, but I have to see Tsunade-sama about something. Then I have to start my evening workout."

Chōza sighed as his wife sashayed away from him with a seductive sway in her hips. Ever since she enlisted the services of Naruto Uzumaki, he's barely seen her at home. Sure, it was worth the effort. Her transformation was constantly being brought up in Konoha. Not only had she dropped a considerable amount of weight, but she managed to retain curves where they matter on a female. She even grew her hair out and wore only the tightest clothing. Even now she was donning purple yoga pants that fitted her so snugly that it was making blood rush to his pecker. With each step she took, the two planets being bolstered by her childbearing hips wobbled as though they were orbiting the sun. The shirt she had on was just as tight, accentuating her massive tits enough that anyone could make out her dimensions through the garment. She was even able to turn heads with just a sway of her long, luscious tresses because there every man would become captivated by the sexually satisfied smile that was always present on her face. He was still in disbelief that this goddess was actually his formerly chubby wife.

Meanwhile, Chō was climbing up the stairs, idly rubbing her tummy. It was only last night that she found out that she was pregnant. Naruto was all for the child and so was she, but there was a problem and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was married. What her husband thought about this didn't matter to her. Should he oppose this, his options would either be accept that she's cheating or sign divorce papers. It would be an idyllic scenario either way because that would allow her to live her life with the jinchūriki in peace. No, the downside to this was that she had just gotten super sexy.

Now she would have to curb her appetite again.

* * *

**It's been ages since I logged on here let alone posted anything. Work has been keeping me hostage and I barely have any free time nowadays. Today is my one off day so I've been up since last night writing this one-shot. My decision to go with Chōji's mother as a pairing stems from the fact that she's never been used before – at least to my knowledge. Points for originality, right?**

**If you find the writing rusty in this one, this was truly the best I could do after being away for so long. I hope it was still worth the read. Moreover, I hope the next time I release something it's not nearly six months into the future. **

**Anyway, let me know your thoughts with a review. Thanks!**


End file.
